I like you, You like me
by KJD0511
Summary: A simple but fun story of a girl and the people she meets along the way, the relationships she builds and the adventures she gets herself into. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The normal disclaimer applies. I do not own or claim to own anything belonging to Twilight. I'm just a girl telling her stories to the world fiction and non-fiction. For those of you who might be wondering, this has a bit of both in it, and hopefully you'll get the laughs where they are and leave the tears where they might fall.**

**It isn't beta'd. I'm not that cool to have a fanfic friend who wants to beta. If you are interested in filling that void in my life, message me :)**

**Without further interruptions, enjoy and let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p><em>U working 2day?<em>

Why she insisted on texting like a Class-A moron was beyond me.

_Yep, it's Thursday._

I put my phone down on my desk and busied myself with tidying up the rest of my tiny loft apartment. For being just twenty-two, I felt I was doing alright for myself. I worked two jobs, had my own place to live and a good head on my shoulders.

I had been living in a tiny rural town in Massachusetts for just over six months now. Originally from Rhode Island, I had commuted to a university back and forth for a year and decided I wasn't up for it again this year. I spent the summer scouring the area for a safe place to live and couldn't find anything. Not only did I have to look for a place to put myself I had to find a place to board my horse as well. I struck it rich at one of the farms I was looking at; they had a beautiful piece of property, fully equipped and as luck would have it, had an empty loft apartment over the barn.

I spent the next weekend moving myself and my horse into the barn. The people were friendly and the owners lived on the same road and really didn't expect much from me besides my money for board and a little bit of help from time to time. I was able to get transferred to another healthcare facility in the area, keeping my same pay rate and job status as I had back in Rhode Island.

About a month and a half into my new lifestyle, I knew quickly that just having one job wasn't going to cut it. I didn't come from money; my mom was a pre-school teacher and my dad a police chief. We didn't have money just lying around and they had taught me well on how to budget, but even budgeting wasn't going to fix this.

I spent weeks searching the internet, with my nose in the newspapers and walking into any building that had a help wanted poster plastered to the outside window. Running out of options and narrowly admitting defeat, one of the girls from work told me about a hotel in the area looking for part time guest service people. I figured, "what the hell," I had been working in customer service for almost five years, this would be the same-just without sick, dying people...maybe even easier?

On a whim, I headed towards the hotel and stopped in, filling out an application and landing myself an easy interview on the spot. For those of you who say, "I'm a bad test taker," well I'm a bad interviewer-I talk far too much. Apparently my stupid chatter had finally graced me with gold, for that evening I got offered a part time position and a date to start.

It's funny how quickly I fell in love with the job. I hated my bosses, but I loved my co-workers and guests. They were so diverse that I was constantly guessing at what would happen next.

With my apartment finally clean and me feeling less like a slob, I pulled on my black work slacks and paired it with a nice top. Slipping my feet into the black flats by my door I headed down the stairs, through the barn and out to my car.

I let my car sit idle for a moment, checking my phone before I took off with a cold engine.

_Think u cud come in early?_

Delete. It wasn't that I didn't like the girl it was just that she was so, "me, me, me!" I didn't want to do anything for her. It took me just a few minutes to get out onto the main road and only another ten before I was pulling into the parking lot at the hotel.

I sat in the car for a few more minutes before slowly making my way into the building to start my shift.

"Hey I texted you to see if you could come in early!" Jessica squealed from the desk. Like the actress I am, I pulled my phone from my pocket and looked at it.

"Hmm, no missed texts. That's strange, maybe it never went through?" I replied, making my way through the door and around to the back of the tall granite top desk.

"That's so weird!" Jessica was born and raised in Mass. You would never know it though. She had the awful _valley girl_ syndrome which didn't help her case of stupidity much. Brash? Maybe. Honest? Yes. "Anyways, it's pretty slow tonight but you might get a lot of walk-ins. We rented out the conference room to some company for the next few months and they have a direct bill set up." I watched as she grabbed a folder with all the information I would need.

"They're super nice guys. We're giving them the suites for the regular room rates just because of the period of times they're staying, you know like a week or something at a time." I nodded my head as I flipped through the pages in the folder. "Plus they're leader guy, he's pretty cute!" I rolled my eyes and plastered a fake smile on my face as I turned to look at her.

"Alright Jess, I think I've got it from here! You better get going before it gets busy and Riley throws you on the other computer for a few hours!" Luckily that lit a fire under her ass and she bolted out the door within a few minutes.

The first few hours of my shift were the same that they always were. The typical reservation calls, the typical cancellation calls, the few early check-ins and my mountain of reports I ran periodically throughout the night. I watched the numbers on my occupancy climb to a point where I only had fifteen rooms left in house and at the going rate of a few walk-ins I was guessing we would sell out.

I had watched a few young people walk to and from the entrance of the hotel to the conference room throughout the day. One girl was a gorgeous and young blond; she smiled politely at me as she made her way through the lobby each time, usually with her iPhone glued to her ear. Another was a black man with short dreads, he didn't smile and he didn't come off as friendly but he didn't bother me. He seemed to be their runner of sorts. I would watch as he would park his car under the carport run in and run out.

There was one other guy that was in and out of the conference room more often than most. He was constantly on his phone, never barking orders but he definitely held some sort of power within the company. He was tall and lean, wearing this blue collared shirt, khaki pants and obnoxiously loud yellow hat. Each time he made his way through the lobby he would smile this warm inviting smile, none of which I had ever seen.

The phone rang, interrupting me from my musings. I booked yet another room for the night, bringing my occupancy up and losing another room for one of the possible workers. I watched as the man with the yellow cap came through the front door, wearing his brilliant smile, before I actually was bold enough to call out to him.

"Hey...you!" I called out as he had just rounded the corner of my desk and was now concealed behind the wall. "Damn it," I ground out as I spun around, walking back towards the office to see if Riley would go find out the information I needed.

"Did you really just "hey you," me?" I spun back around to see the man smirking at me from the counter.

"Maybe," I smiled back and walked over to stand in front of him. "Actually, yeah, sorry about that, kind of unprofessional but it beat yelling out something racy and obscene."

"Touché," he nodded his head, "what can I do for ya?"

"For those of you guys staying here have you booked your rooms yet? I just wanted to grab one of you so you could round the troops. I'm selling out kind of quickly and I don't want anyone getting left without a room." I mentioned as I pulled up my availability screen.

"I don't think any of us have booked yet, can I grab the people who plan on staying here and come right back?" I nodded my head, and watched as he spun around quickly and disappeared behind the wall again.

Slowly footsteps sounded towards my desk and I looked up to meet the gaze of my new friend. Well, maybe new friend.

"Okay, I'm going to need 25 rooms." It was moments like this where I hated to tell people I couldn't do what they wanted.

"I'm really sorry but I'm so limited right now, had you booked earlier we could've worked something out but I can only book about 13 of those for you. I can call around to other places if you need me to..." I probably would have continued explaining what other ways I could be helpful but he started laughing. "I don't get what's funny...?"

"I was only kidding with you, Bella." He smiled handing me a list of names and preferred room types. I pouted, and started making up the reservations before it clicked he knew my name.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, truly curious now.

"You're wearing a name tag, sweetheart." Clearly I'm a moron. I nodded my head, feeling my cheeks heat with the blush I'm sure was there. I diligently kept my head down and continued working on booking the seven rooms requested before finally looking back up at the man.

"I'm going to need to see licenses or id's to put in the rest of the information but for now this will do. Okay so I tried to block you guys in the same area. Rosalie Hale will be in room 302. Emmett McCarty will be in room 202. Laurent Gerra will be in 206. Maggie O'Connell in room 208. Garrett Green in room 304. Jasper Whitlock in room 305 and lastly Edward Masen in room 307."

I handed him the sheet of names with their room numbers next to them and quickly gave him keycards for each room.

"If you guys need anything else, let me know!" I smiled as he collected everything and made his way from the desk.

I spent a few hours conversing with guests having fun. Sometime between seven and eight Riley had left for the night, leaving me to man the hotel by myself until Jared came in to relieve me at eleven.

The desk phone rang obnoxiously at its high pitch as "_Room 307 Masen, Edward"_ flashed across the display.

"Guest Services, this is Bella," I answered.

"Hey Bella," I recognized the voice instantly as the yellow cap man's. "Any suggestions on where to go for food around here?"

"Well that all depends on what you're interested in having for a meal. There's a great seasonal seafood place up the road, a nice Italian family restaurant and then the usual chain places."

"I don't know, where would you go?"

"I would probably go to the 99. It's a small family pub kind of place, but I've never had an issue with their wait service or their food or prices. Plus if you don't feel like eating there you can get it to go."

"What do they serve there?" He asked.

"A bunch of everything. I have a menu down here at the desk. Why don't you come down and grab it and you can decide whether or not it's for you."

"See you in a few," came the reply and the soft click of the phone.

I listened to the silence of the lobby for a few minutes before I heard the elevator announce arrival.

"Bella," he said as he rounded the corner in his silly yellow cap.

"Edward," I smirked and handed him his menu over the counter. I watched as he stopped and quickly looked down at his chest, I couldn't help but laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how you knew my names since I'm not wearing a nametag," he winked and laughed along with me.

"Yeah, can't say that's one of my finer moments." Okay, Jessica was right, he's pretty damn cute. I decided to let him in on my little secret. "Your name flashed across the phone display."

"Ahh, of course." He said as he flipped open the menu and started going through its contents. "So what would you order here?"

"Definitely the gold fever wing salad, it's my favorite." I told him. He nodded and continued leafing.

"So if I go, that's what you want?" I cocked my head to the side.

"What?" I asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Have you eaten yet?" I shook my head no. "So when I go here, I can get you your salad then?" I shook my head no.

"Edward, you don't have to get me dinner." I laughed.

"Of course I do. You're going to be putting up with my pain in the ass for the next few months, it's going to be the least I can do, plus I'm going to need someone in this hotel on my good side."

I had to laugh at him. "You're crazy but no, you cannot buy me dinner and that's my job description, to be on your side and put up with you regardless of what you do."

"But what if I want to buy you dinner?" Okay, this was on a whole new level of unsure for me.

"Then I have no idea, but you better get going, it's Thursday and tonight is their fresh seafood night so it will be packed." Edward quickly disappeared from my lobby and before I knew it Jared was walking through the front door and relieving me of my shift.

I was quite happy when I made it to the parking lot and into my car without having any dinner bought for me. It's happened before, but something about him buying me dinner had unsettled me. Not in a creepy, look over my shoulder way but more in a way that I already felt like I was on uneven playing ground with him and it would only make the area between us more uneven.

The drive back to the farm was slow. I parked my car and grabbed my stuff and headed inside turning on the main aisle lights. I stopped outside of Van's stall and opened the top door of this stalls so that he could stick his head out. A soft knicker and a nuzzle later; I was at peace with my best friend.

I made my way upstairs and changed into a pair of sweats before throwing myself into my bed and letting sleep capture me.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too painful, right?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The normal disclaimer applies. I do not own or claim to own anything belonging to Twilight. I'm just a girl telling her stories to the world fiction and non-fiction. For those of you who might be wondering, this has a bit of both in it, and hopefully you'll get the laughs where they are and leave the tears where they might fall.**

**It isn't beta'd. **

**So the first chapter wasn't too painful, right? **

* * *

><p>"Work him around the ring a few more times while I set up a line on the outside rail and then you can work him over them," Leah called. I nudged Van out to the rail and pushed him into a collected trot. He was a flashy, four year old Thoroughbred I had bought a year earlier at a rescue barn after my older gelding had passed away. He was just eye catching and had a phenomenal natural movement that many competitors hoped to gain after years of training.<p>

I waited until Leah had set up the low cross rails and moved toward the center of the jumps at the steady trot. Van accepted the challenge with no hesitancy and just popped over the rails with eagerness. We took the jumps a few more times around before deciding to call it a day with a nice long pat to the neck.

"He looks adorable! His ears just perk right up and you can see the power of him wanting to push under and over." Leah exclaimed, as I laughed, nodding my head and dropping my feet out of the irons. "But, now I want to hear more about this, Edward fellow."

Leah was my confidante. She probably knew more about me than any human being possibly should, but yet she loved me and accepted me in all my glory.

It had been almost a month since Edward and company had checked in at the hotel. I hadn't seen him for almost a week after the dinner incident, and it left me feeling a little guilty for running away from the hotel, tail tucked between my legs. The guilt soon subsided as we began this easy friendship of bantering back and forth over the counter of the desk and cheeky smiles and winks.

"I don't know what you want me to say," I said bringing Van to the center of the arena and hopping off. "He's cute but there's something about him I just don't know about."

"What does that even mean? Does he have children? A wife? Is he a polygamist? Maybe he's got a couple of gay lovers." Leah laughed at the last one, obviously.

"No, it's nothing like that, it's more like he's, I don't know, too good for me."

"Bella, I swear to god you'll shut up before I beat you. You're a sweetheart, seriously, like no other girl around here. You have this extraordinary view of the world and you tend to be optimistic when everyone else is content with being half empty. This guy would have to be the dullest tool in the shed to think you're not good enough for him."

Leah was definitely fierce. And I couldn't argue with her, that's for sure. I have never won a Leah vs. Bella argument, yet.

"Fine, I give up, but I'm not just going to waltz in there and claim him to be my prize. I think Jessica's got a thing for him and I'm not out to ruin anyone's fun."

"You do remember that time Jessica got trashed and had a thing for the mannequin, right?" I burst into a fit of giggles at remembering this. "You should invite him up to the barn or something; a girl riding a powerful horse is a total turn on for men. How do you think I landed, Sam?" I laughed some more as I led the horse out of the arena and into the main aisle of the barn.

Leah spent a few more minutes trying to coach me in to making a move on Edward; something that would never happen, while I took time un-tacking and brushing Van. I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket before I heard the tones of my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, it's Riley."

"What's up?" I asked, knowing full well that it was a request to come into work.

"Jessica is running late, her car is still in the shop and she won't be able to make it in on time and I'm not even there today."

"I'll be straight with you; I don't want to come in. I'm in the middle of riding all afternoon but if I'm your last ditch attempt at having the shift covered, I'll come in for a few hours but I won't be in uniform." I told him as I led Van to the small paddock outside of the barn to graze in for awhile.

"I'll take what I can get," Riley replied. "Lauren can stay until you get there but couldn't stay past four."

"Okay, I'll go throw my hair up and fix my face a little and then I'll head in, but you owe me, Riley."

"I know I do, thank you."

Amazingly I made it into work for just after three and I didn't look half as bad as I thought I would. I felt kind of funny standing behind the desk wearing my field boots and riding pants.

"Nice boots," I heard from the side of the desk. I smiled over at Edward when he winked at me. "I thought you were off today."

"Why? Were you hoping Jessica would be here? She'll be in, give her a few hours and you can enjoy her company." I smirked.

"God, no, she actually kind of scares me." I laughed. "But seriously, what's with the boots. It's a little early for Halloween costumes, isn't it?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I rolled my eyes at him, "no, I was riding all day and got called in to cover and I wasn't going to bother changing if I'm just going to leave here and go back and ride again."

"What are you riding?" Edward asked.

"Horses." I replied as a guest walked through the door pulling their rolling baggage with them. I spent the next hour or so checking in guest after guest and directing them to their rooms as I waited for Jessica to show up.

"Can you believe that? I waited for like 6 hours in a disgusting auto shop to get my car fixed." Jessica said as soon as she waltzed through the doors.

"Oh, I can imagine because I am standing here, just for you." I smiled bitterly. "You all set though? I'm going to head out." She nodded her head and I headed out the door without looking back. I expected to walk outside and find the beautiful sun awaiting me, but what I didn't expect was to find Edward leaning up against my car.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my waist. I didn't realize how much bigger he was than me without a desk between us. He was easily 6' tall, with a lean build.

"Waiting for you, what does it look like?" He smirked pushing off of the car to come stand closer in front of me.

"But, why?" I laughed, "Jessica's on her shift now," I teased. It was his turn to roll his eyes at me now.

"If you really think someone like Jessica is who I might be interested in, you don't know me at all." My eyebrow rose on its own accord. "Poor word choice."

"Yes Edward, because I clearly don't know you," I laughed.

"Maybe I want you to know me, though." He replied sheepishly as he looked down at the ground for a few seconds before looking back up at me. "Bella, can I please take you to dinner? Get to know you, however you want?" I smiled because damn it if it wasn't the cutest proposition I've heard, ever.

"When?" He smiled this beautiful smile. "Tonight?"

"I'm kind of busy, riding and training tonight and whatever. How about tomorrow?" He shook his head softly from side to side.

"I can't, I'm heading home tomorrow. There's actually going to be waves."

"Oh," I looked down at my feet for a minute thinking back to what Leah and I had talked about earlier. "Well I don't know if you're even interested but you could come up to the barn and hang out with me there. I don't know, we could do dinner and whatever at my apartment?" The idea had barely left my mouth before I heard him agree to it.

"Really?" I asked a little surprised.

"I wasn't kidding when I said however you wanted." He pulled out his phone and handed it to me. "Here, put your number in," I offered him my phone at the same time and we swapped numbers.

After phones were back in their rightful owner's pockets, we made the decision that we would get together a little bit later on that evening, giving me just enough time to get back and tidy up my apartment before he showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>


End file.
